


January Blurb Week 2020

by chuafterdark



Series: Blurb Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Grinding, Marking, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Another short collection of reader-inserts back from a January Blurb Week!
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Blurb Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709140
Kudos: 115





	1. Carol | 2

Even with Tony’s tech restraining her powers, the sparring match between you and Carol went by far too quickly for your tastes - letting you get a few good hits and dodges in before she took you down, taking the opportunity to straddle and grind against you.

She only bothered to use one hand to keep you down, tight around your neck with a smirk on her face as the other snuck under your shirt. 

**_“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.”_** The others were too far to make out what Carol was doing to you, but you were sure at least Natasha could tell what was happening, the rest of the team waiting for you to tap out or fight back. “Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about you under me like this? Obviously wearing much less clothes and without the audience, though of course, I might be kinky, but I want your moans all for myself.”

For all the self-control you claimed to have, it crumbled at her touch, moaning as her hot hands flicked your now stiff nipples and her tongue slid across your lips. 

Hearing your reaction only encouraged her to keep going, but the sound of Steve yelling time from the benches pulled her back to reality, pushing herself away off of you with nothing more than a small pout and a wink. 

“If that moan was anything to go by, I’ll keep my door unlocked for you tonight.” She helped you stand back up and wiped the dust from her pants and yours, flashing another smile before running ahead. 


	2. Yelena | 18, 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you wearing my shirt?” + “I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.”

**_“Are you wearing my shirt?”_** The door creaked open and Yelena’s voice was barely audible, looking up just in time to see her wet her lips and swallow hard, hand gripping the doorknob as if it was the last piece of her sanity. Cool metal in her hand stopping her from pouncing on you so quickly.

Her tells were easy to pick up - it helped that Natasha was more than happy to give you a quick lesson on all of them when you told her you both started seeing each other. Just by her actions after walking in, you could tell Yelena was doing her best to hold herself back. 

You let her take in the sight of you lounging in your bed like that for just a few more seconds before you leaned into the pile of pillows and opened your legs for her, knowing fully well that your wet panties were still hooked on your ankle, that from her place by the door she could see every little thing.

_“It depends - what are you going to do about it?”_

The invitation took a few seconds to process in her mind, but she wasn’t an idiot, once it clicked, Yelena moved automatically, hands locking the door behind her and walking as fast (and calmly) as she could manage.

She didn’t even bother to undress when all she craved was your body on hers, hands traveling up your legs as her lips made the same journey up to yours, starting from your neck, moving up only when a mark would take the place of her lips on your skin.

There was no time for any teasing for fighting for dominance, letting her touch you however she pleased, the only order leaving her lips when she noticed you trying to muffle your moans, “don’t bother being quiet for me, love, I want to hear every perfect little moan from you - I want to hear how much you miss me.”

All you could do was whine and beg as she moved harder with each movement, fingering you as if her life depended on it, her thumb circling your clit with the same intensity, smiling as you came closer to cumming.

With another hard roll of your hips, your vision went white as you moved to kiss her, cumming on her fingers, but Yelena didn’t relent, taking advantage of how sensitive you were to bring you over the edge again, savoring the moans on your lips like the first drink of water in a desert, pulling out only when you relaxed in her embrace. 

Satisfied with her quick work, she sat back and relished in the sight of you laying in bed in her shirt, all flushed and breathless all for her, cum dripping down your legs, watching her lick her own fingers clean of your juices with a smirk on her face. **_“I never knew someone could cum that fast from a few fingers”_**


	3. Sub Wanda | 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?”

You didn’t know what you loved more, the vivid memory of Wanda melting at your touch and whimpering your name last night, or the fact that you came back to find her waiting in your bed again, wearing a shirt she must’ve stolen from Steve or one of the other giants on the team.

She wasn’t quite sure to say, for as long as she readied herself to see you again, Wanda didn’t think that you would have time to talk before the next time your hands were on her.

While you undressed and put away all the things you had brought with you for your meeting with Fury and Hill earlier, you made sure to smile, relishing in the way she turned red for you all over again.

_**“Aww, is my little princess getting shy?”**_ It was almost too easy to slip between her legs, arms trapping her beneath you. “I’ll take care of you.”

Now that you were near, she wasn’t afraid to speak anymore, hands combing through your hair, pulling you closer. 

_“I was planning on it.”_

If you were a mind reader, you’d know that she hasn’t stopped thinking about your touch since you left for your meeting - you’d know that she’s been replaying last night in her head, arousal dripping down her legs, waiting for you to touch her. 

It didn’t take long for you to cave, kissing your way up her thighs, letting her lead you to the source of all her aching. 

Even though she wasted no time leading you right where she wanted, you took your time with her. 

Slow movements dominated your method, lapping up the arousal leaking from her, drifting up for quick flicks of her sensitive clit, letting each gasp and moan spur you on, your fingers slipping in easily and moving to their own rhythm. 

Her hips jerked before her legs locked behind your head, holding you firmly against her, grinding against your mouth, not giving you any time to breathe.

Something along the lines of a breathless confession left her lips as you lapped at her cunt, sucking obnoxiously, eating her out with the desire of a delirious traveler collapsing at the edge of an oasis - unrelenting even as she cried and came in your mouth, pulling away only when her legs relaxed and gave you enough room to slide up to her face, kissing her slowly, letting her taste herself on your lips.

_“Better rest princess, next time you won’t have it so easy.”_


	4. Sub Natasha | 1, 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” + “Look at you, grinding against everything, you’re really desperate for it. Aren’t you?”

Aside from the low strum of the music from your speakers, Natasha’s whining was all that filled the room, the bustling Compound finally silent in the dead of night.

It never failed to take your breath away, having the deadliest assassin melt in your hands like this, the Black Widow, crying and begging for your attention, cum and arousal dripping down her legs, making a mess of your sheets, covered in marks and bruises that couldn’t be explained by training.

**_“You know…you always look so much better when I mark you up.”_** She shuddered then, something about your smile and the way you stared her down like a predator cornering its prey, anticipating when you would jump and sink your teeth on her. **_“Look at you, grinding against everything…you’re really desperate for it, aren’t you?_** How long has it been? Barely even a week since I’ve ordered you to edge yourself each night? I really thought the Black Widow could handle something as simple as this.”

Natasha’s cheeks flushed a shade darker than the lipstick smudged on her face, unable to help the moans as she tried to stop herself from grinding on the pillow that was soaked in her juices, so desperate to prove you wrong that she laid on her back instead. 

On the field, you’d say it was a tactical error - a mistake that paid its price in hours stuck in the medbay once the mission was over.

But of course, she didn’t realize the mistake until your hands rested on her knees, keeping her legs spread for you to line the toy up to her cunt, rubbing it against her folds as you enjoyed the sight of her falling apart even more for you.

“Poor baby is so needy…maybe I should stop teasing and just fuck you, hmm?” Pressing a soft kiss to her damp thighs, you moved your hips slower, removing a hand to line the strap up to her entrance, only letting her take the tip of the thick toy until she answered. “Use your words, Natasha, there’s a reason why I didn’t gag you tonight, remember? _I want to hear every sweet little noise and whimper from you until it’s all I can think about.”_


	5. CarolNat | 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Were you touching yourself without permission?”

They were scheduled to arrive at 2100 sharp, still tasked with clean-up, paperwork, and anything else the government could add onto their plate before they could fly home, giving you more than enough time to grant yourself some relief.

You didn’t bother to take out any toys or anything of the like - more evidence - excusing yourself from dinner as quickly as you could, eager to cum, putting on the first porn video that popped up on your phone screen as you stripped and jumped on top of your bed.

FRIDAY was programmed to alert you when they were about to land - just enough time to run into the shower and throw out anything that would have revealed that you went against their orders - but after so long without any release, you got carried away.

All alerts from the A.I. went ignored as you fingered yourself on top of your bed, clothes strewn across the floor as you moaned and reached your second orgasm, unaware of the dejected sigh (could A.I. ’s sound dejected?) from FRIDAY, giving up on warning you that they were already in the hallway.

**_“Were you touching yourself without permission?”_** Natasha’s voice pulled you from your daze with ease, her tone, and glare sharp as the knives she hid around the Compound, crossing her arms to hold herself back from punishing you just yet. Carol at her side with a single arm around her shoulder and the other resting on the door, more amused and turned on at the sight of you moaning their names than she was mad that you broke their promise.

She didn’t wait for your answer before she strode over to the bed, Carol following in tow still too amused at the current situation to be as mad as your other partner, smile growing as Natasha pinned your arms above your head, frustrated with all the roadblocks that got in their way of coming home on time and finding you disobeying them.

_“You want to cum so bad that you’ll touch yourself without permission, I’ll give you more orgasms than you can count.”_

It was a threat, one you knew that Natasha wasn’t afraid of following through on. Just imagining the overstimulation that awaited you was enough to spur another moan from your lips, even though you knew that wasn’t the answer that would have spared you from another _long, long night._


	6. Sub Carol | 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.” + voted sub carol

You lasted no more than a good half hour at the gala, smiling and interacting with politicians and other high profile guests until you caved and pulled Carol into one of the private bathrooms at the event hosted by the United Nations.

**_“Do you know how beautiful you are?”_** Even with the rumble of the party and the solitude of the private bathroom, you still whisper the words, leaving a trail of light kisses on her thighs, the bottom end of the fancy gown picked out by Tony and Natasha resting on your shoulders. With each movement Carol whines and trembles, gripping the edge of the sink to keep her steady as you pulled off the matching thong, tasting her with a long stride of your tongue on her folds. **_“So distracting…_** don’t know how they expected me to keep my hands off of you looking like this fucking good.”

When you ghost over her clit, Carol grinds her hips hard against the friction, mumbling a plead for more that was lost on your ears, sucking and playing with the sensitive bundle of nerves until her legs tightened around your head, preventing you from pulling away (not that you were planning to).

_“-more - please.”_

It’s a plea that she forces out of her mouth. Her chest heaving in pleasure as you eat her out like you’ve been starving the whole party, not caring if you were too loud and the rest of the guests managed to figure out what you were doing.

_“Tell me what you want, baby, how do you want me to fuck you.”_

Carol doesn’t last long like that, with you between her legs talking like that - the moment your lips wrap around her clit again she cums all over your face and ruins the jacket you threw on top of your gala-approved outfit. 

And despite the mess, you persist in your efforts to thoroughly fuck your girlfriend at the first fancy gala of the year, your fingers sliding in easily - and if you were lucky, by the time you’re done, the party would be over.


End file.
